


Calendario 2020 Yuuyu Yuyuu

by Blasty_GroundZero



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #YuriOnIce, #agape, #eros, #yurikatsuki, #yuriplisetsky, #yuurixyurio, #yuuyu, #yuyuu, #ユリ勇, #ユーリ!!! on ICE, #勇ユリ, Agape, Eros - Freeform, M/M, YuYuu, YuriKatsuki, Yurionice, YuuYu, yuriplisetsky - Freeform, yuurixyurio, ユリ勇, ユーリ!!! on ICE - Freeform, 勇ユリ
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blasty_GroundZero/pseuds/Blasty_GroundZero
Summary: Aquí encontraran cada actividad que realicemos y un calendario que les permitirá tener en cuenta cuando sucederá cada evento y toda la info necesaria para participar.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 2





	Calendario 2020 Yuuyu Yuyuu

_**¡Bienvenido! Somos nuevos en la plataforma, pero hemos estado en otras redes durante algún tiempo y decidimos ser parte de Ao3 para participar en nuestras variadas actividades que se inclinan hacia la shipp entre Katsuki Yuri y Plisetsky Yuri. Sin más preámbulos, lo ponemos en contexto, ofreciéndoles un calendario anual con actividades. Esperamos su participación con entusiasmo y se diviertan dando amor a esta hermosa pareja. Esta vez hemos formado una alianza entre páginas para brindarle no solo material entre pares sino también actividades para movilizar al fandom.** _

**Encuentranos en:**

🐷🐯Redes🐯🐷

 **☆FB:**  
•<https://www.facebook.com/Yuuyu-Yuyuu-Month-2019-108563960621913/>

•<https://www.facebook.com/pg/yuuyumexico>

•<https://m.facebook.com/Nincox-Fanfics--2128612703865328/>

**☆Tumblr:**  
•<https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yuuyuyuu>

**☆Ig:**  
•<https://instagram.com/yuuyu_yuyuu?igshid=mjcn26mg8k96>

**☆TW:**  
•<https://twitter.com/YYMonth2019?s=09>

**☆Wtt:**  
•<https://www.wattpad.com/user/YuuyuYuyuuMonth2019>

🐷Team:🐯

**🐯#Blasty**  
_♡<https://twitter.com/YuratchkaCiel?s=09>_  
_♡<https://m.facebook.com/YuuyuYuyuuMonth2019/?ref=bookmarks>_

**🐷#Deankeen**  
_♡<https://twitter.com/deankeen_?s=09>_  
_♡<https://m.facebook.com/YuuyuYuyuuMonth2019/?ref=bookmarks>_

**🐷#Tsuba**  
_♡<https://www.facebook.com/pg/tsubasadesigns>_  
♡<https://www.facebook.com/pg/yuuyumexico>

**🐷#Nincox**  
_♡<https://m.facebook.com/Nincox-Fanfics--2128612703865328/>_

** CALENDAR 2020🐷🐯 **

****

**🐷Enero:**  
• _No hay actividades_

**🐯Febrero:**  
• _Semana de San Valentín_

**🐷Marzo:**  
• _Día de Yuri Plisetsky-Yurio_

**🐯Abril:**  
• _Pascuas_

**🐷Mayo:**  
• _No hay actividades_

**🐯Junio:**  
• _Semana de Estaciones_

**🐷Julio:**  
• _No hay actividades_

**🐯Agosto:**  
• _No hay actividades_

**🐷Septiembre:**  
• _Semana Primaveral_

**🐯Octubre:**  
• _Semana Halloween_

**🐷Noviembre:**  
• _Día de Yuri Katsuki-Katsudon_

**🐯Diciembre:**  
• _Semana Navideña_  
_•Año Nuevo_

**❗Los eventos pueden estar sujetos a cambio❗**


End file.
